marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Doctor Stephen Strange on the Marvel Wiki Backstory A former surgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and concieted man. But when his hands were damaged in a car accident, he was unable to find any treatment. In desperation, he turned to an old legend he heard, about a healer called the Ancient One living in Tibet. To his surprise, the Ancient One existed. After learning to use magic to foil an attempt to assassinate the old sorceror by his own student, Baron Mordo, the Ancient One accepted Dr. Strange as his successor to become Sorceror Supreme of Earth. One of the most powerful magic-users in the Marvel Universe, Dr. Strange has saved the world from mystic threats such as Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. However, due to being forced to use dark magic to stop the Hulk who was attacking the world, Dr. Strange was replaced by Brother Voodoo as Sorceror Supreme. Nevertheless, Strange remains a powerful mystic hero. (He may still be Sorceror Supreme in Ultimate MvC3 canon) Appearance Dr. Strange is a very distinguished-looking man. He has black hair, that is greying at the sides, and a mustache. His odd looking ensemble is chosen very deliberately, as each article of clothing serves a magical purpose. For example, his cape, the Cloak of Levitation, allows him to fly, and his medallion, the Eye of Agamotto, is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence. Powers and Abilities Dr. Strange possesses many powers and abilities, though not all may be seen in-game. They include: *Knowledge over most things magical *Various transformation spells *Dimensional travel *Possesses the Eye of Agamotto, which holds powerful magic *Cloak of Levitation allows for flight *His sash can be extended over ten times its length *Possesses a crystalo ball, the Orb of Agamotto, to view other dimensions *Possesses the Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies magical powers *Possesses the Book of the Vishanti, which shows the universe's most secret and powerful spells *Surgical knowledge from life as a surgeon Personality Dr. Strange is kind, and always willing to help others in need, especially if their problem is mystical in nature. He can sometimes become wrapped up in his work, but this may be for the best, as his work is sometimes more important than what other heroes need him for. Dr. Strange is very accepting and patient, as seen when he created the Defenders, a team of loners that included Hulk, Namor, and the Silver Surfer. Hulk and Namor usually bickered, but Dr. Strange tolerated it to work for the greater good. Trivia *Dr. Strange appears in Hsien-Ko's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he frees the sisters of their bond and resurrects their mother. However, this ending is all made up by Hsien-Ko in a comic book that she drew. *Dr. Strange was also mentioned in the original MvC3 by Shuma-Gorath, after defeating Dormammu or Mike Haggar. *Dr. Strange's rival is Nemesis. Strange often fights against evil demons and abominations like Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath, and Nemesis would fall into the same grouping as them. Also, both of their character portraits have a light-blue shading to them. Trailer thumb|left|300px Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters